The Makings of a Masochist
by Qixa
Summary: Genderbent. Andreas Steele is a timid quiet college sophomore in college who is given the job to interview the elusive CEO of Grey Enterprises, Christine Grey. While he may not know it yet, Christine has a insatiable thirst as a dominant sadist who is more than happy to awaken the sleeping masochist within Andreas. Rating will go up


The Makings of a Masochist

I just wanted to try something different

 **WARNINGS: AU, Genderbent characters, possible multiple endings and slight OOC**

Characters

Andreas Steele (mostly referred as Andre)  
A quiet college student who doesn't exactly have any aspirations or life goals. Thanks to his indecisive personality he never had a successful or long relationship with a girlfriend. Nevertheless, he has a small handful of friends (who just happen to be a lot more "perfect" than him, which further crushes whatever self confidence he has left) that he can trust. As such, Chris asks Andre to take their place to interview the elusive CEO of Grey Enterprises, Christine Grey.

Christine Grey (Ms. Grey)  
The enigmatic iconic CEO of the successful Grey Enterprises. Whatever little information that is actually known is that with little time and resources, she was able to create an efficient system for the companies assets and maintain a vice grip on her position as CEO. Unbeknownst to the general public, she is actually a sadist. She is currently looking for a potential partner, the perfect masochist.

Elaine Grey  
Christine's adoptive older sister. More of the host, player type of girl. Contrast to Christine's serious cold nature. She's more approachable but still has a dangerous streak about her. But she does have morals, while she has the player type about her, she doesn't sleep with boys who are already in a relationship. Just like the hosts on tv, she just wants to make them enjoy themselves.

Christopher (Chris) Kavanagh  
One of Andre's friends and perhaps his closest one (his roommate). Ironically, he also happens to be Andre's exact polar opposite. While Andre is a shy and mostly keeps to himself, Chris is outgoing, sporty, and very well liked by his peers. As a Journalism major, he has a natural thirst for the unknown and the persistence to search for it.

Josephine Rodriguez  
Andre's friend since high school. Andre would describe her as a sincere and pretty girl, yet thanks to his inferiority complex he automatically shuns any sort of "intimate affection" from Josephine. In fact, the attention that she gives him has made him the center for several jealous bullies.

Michael Grey  
Christine's cheerful and amicable younger brother. He currently works as a Professor's assistant in the bio medical field. He wanted to get a job within the medical field mainly because as a child, he was very susceptible to colds. Originally, their mother wanted Michael to bloom his talents for the arts but he went against his mother's wishes. He seems to be quite interested in Andreas, and willing to help him out of his social anxiety shell.

* * *

"Wait, you want me to do what?!" While I do know that I have an almost stupid amount of bad luck, even my bad luck couldn't be _this_ bad right?

"C'mon Andre! You have to do this for me!" My annoyingly persistent roommate protests. I swear that if he wasn't my closest friend, I would've immediately shut him down and avoid him like the plague. Well, I guess that can't be entirely possible since we do live together...but still! This doesn't give him the right to leave me to do his stupid interview for the school newspaper!

The friend in question, is none other than the "all-knowing" Christopher Kavanagh. I'm pretty sure that Chris is friends with practically everyone since he's so involved in his volleyball club, tutoring sessions, and the ever so cringe-worthy dorm activities. The younger freshman have him as their role model, professors adore him and don't even get me started with the fangirls that gush whenever he says "hi" to them. But the icing on the cake is that he's also the perfect journalism student with his sharp intuition, almost ungodly supply of connections and his annoying amount of persistence. Well, the perfect journalism major who's down with an untimely flu.

"Please Andre! You have no idea what it took me to land this interview! You just have to ask the questions and write down the answers!" He even coughs a couple times but most likely he just wanted some extra sympathy.

I just scratched my head. Ok, maybe I'm being a little cruel to Chris but I also have quite a work load on my plate too. Two literary composition papers and a heavy packet of history notes to go through aren't going to finish themselves after all. While it is tempting to try and ply Mr. Journalism in Seattle while procrastinating, I highly doubt that I'd find any motivation to finish them after the trip. Maybe a good excuse could get me off the hook?

"But I just handed over my car to the mechanics just last weekend. So I don't think I'll be able to even get to Seattle."

Chris raised an eyebrow. Crap, he knows I'm lying.

"Ok, then. Just take my car then."

"B-but..." Damn it! Keep thinking of an excuse!

"Just take this notepad and paper of my questions and you're all set." And he just left like that, working his way to the kitchen to make some instant chicken noodle soup.

Does he honestly think he can do whatever he wants? Ugh, well I can't exactly say no when he gives an even more tempting offer of his car like that. Damn it, the things I do for my friends.


End file.
